Después del principe mestizo
by Hany Blackswan
Summary: Después del funeral de Dumbledore. Harry dejó a Ginny, que hará ella para recuperarlo? Lo conseguirá? Y que hay de Ron y Hermione?....HxG, RxHr y quizá en un tiempo algo de un merodeador. Dejad reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Pues aquí está mi primer fanfic…después de leer la biografía que colgó Isabella comprendí que tenía que colgar algo y ya tenía ganas!!! Disfrutarlo!!

**Capítulo 1…-después del funeral…una charla…tranquila??**

-Estúpido Potter con sus estúpidas "nobles" razones!!- Dije ya sin poder contener mi rabia.

-Los thestrals son unas criaturas maravillosas, no crees Ginny?

-Si, su estupidez no puede llegar mas lejos porque no puede pasar el infi…los thestrals QUE?? Luna!! Te estoy hablando!!!

-Así…Harry, no? Es simpático…Ginny…siempre me pregunte porque no erais novios…haceis buena pareja. Todo el colegio decía que salíais juntos, pero yo sabia que no era cierto, porque me lo habrías dicho…

-TE LO DIJE!!! CUANDO DEJAMOSDE BESARNOS PARA IR A CLASES!!! TE CONTE QUE ERAMOS NOVIOS!!!

-Ah…pensé que me habías dicho que habías visto un narguel.

-LUNA!

-Era broma!! - y me sonrió…como una psicópata?!?!?!?- En realidad Harry me vino a buscar antes del funeral, me conto que tenía miedo, y yo le hice ver unas nobles razones por las que debía hacer caso a su cabeza y dejarte…

-…ah claro…espera un segundo…que tú hiciste qué????

-…Ginny, Harry tiene que salvar el mundo! No le puedes estar distrayendo imagina que estáis en pleno acto y os encuentra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el terror de las serpientes, argg (hace un gesto, que bueno…), y entonces si que se moriría con esa imagen en su cabeza!!!! Y Harry no podría luchar, no podría acabar con alguna cicatriz de guerra y esas cosas!!!

-Esto…Luna… ¬¬…de que cicatrices me hablas?

-Bueno ya veo que la ruptura no te ha afectado, me voy con Ronald! Aix que chico…haríamos buena pareja no crees? – O.o – bueno adiós ex señora Potter!!!

-Vale…Luna me dijo que ella le dijo a Harry que me dejase, comento lo asqueroso que seria vernos a Harry y a mi haciéndolo, que Harry debe tener heridas de guerra (ves a saber donde) que si Ron, **mi **hermano, y ella harían buena pareja…y después de todo eso me llamo **ex** señora Potter!!! Claro que si le quitamos el **ex** no me importa que me diga eso pero…pero que le han dado a esta????? 10 litros de whisky de fuego??? Esta loca!!!!! Bueno no loca de loca…pero Luna…tiene su locura…

-Ginny…

- pero es que hoy estaba fatal!!!

- Ginny!

-como puedo decirme esas cosas y además ex señora Potter!!

- **E****X**?

-Si, EX! Y porque piensas en alto estúpido cerebro?

- …¬¬…esto Ginny…

Me giro…quien será el pesado que me habla en estos momentos??? …Quien esta ahí?? Vamos seguro que lo sabéis! Un estúpido chico con ojos verdes, gafas, pelo alborotado, arrogante, malo en pociones…un excelente besador, un encanto, con mirada profunda, sonrisa cálida…que demonios estoy pensando???

-Esto…Luna me dijo que todo lo que te dijo era broma para q te divirtieras un poquitito…y Ron te busca…dijo algo de que Luna le perseguía y que debías hacer tu baúl…bueno no lo entendí muy bien…

-Ah…gracias Harry…

-Ah…Ginny…sobre lo de antes…te quería decir que yo…

Aix que me diga que me quiere que no quiere que lo dejemos…por favor que me lo diga!!!!

-Ginny yo…

-Si???

- Es que…yo te quie…

-HARRY!!!- no puede ser…porque???? Porque siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir estos momentos?!??? Me iba a decir que me quiere!!!! Por cierto…esa voz tan odiosa solo puede ser de…una estúpida chica oriental!!!!- aix Harry me alegro tanto de que por fin hayas dejado a la espantapájaros pelirroja!-

Qué????? Pero que está diciendo esa Zorrawenclaw?? Un segundo…esta besando a MI Harry?!?!?! Ah, esta si que no se la perdono!! Le vendrá bien una pequeña ducha con el calamar gigante después de probar mi hechizo!!...mmm…Harry no le corresponde el beso!! Eso es bueno! Zorrawenclaw saca una poción de su bolso…eso es malo…Harry coge su varita…eso es magnífico!...la zorra le mete mano!!!! La mato!!!!!!

…

Os gusto? Espero que si! Es mi primer Fanfic así que depende de vuestros comentarios continuare o no!! Aun y así gracias por leerlo!!!!

Besos y feliz año!!!

Elsa


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2…- Harry y solo Harry**

Ginny yo…

-Si???

- Es que…yo te quie…

-HARRY!!!- no puede ser…porque???? Porque siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir estos momentos?!??? Me iba a decir que me quiere!!!! Por cierto…esa voz tan odiosa solo puede ser de…una estúpida chica oriental!!!!- aix Harry me alegro tanto de que por fin hayas dejado a la espantapájaros pelirroja!-

Qué????? Pero que está diciendo esa Zorrawenclaw?? Un segundo…esta besando a MI Harry?!?!?! Ah, esta si que no se la perdono!! Le vendrá bien una pequeña ducha con el calamar gigante después de probar mi hechizo!!...mmm…Harry no le corresponde el beso!! Eso es bueno! Zorrawenclaw saca una poción de su bolso…eso es malo…Harry coge su varita…eso es magnífico!...la zorra le mete mano!!!! La mato!!!!!!

- Chang! Suelta a Harry ahora mismo!!!

- Y si no que me ha…

Sientiendolo muuucho (se nota el sarcasmo?) mi querida zorrawenclaw no pudo acabar la frase porque su linda cara estaba llena de una extraña cosa verde y pegajosa…Ella solo pudo gritar e irse corriendo! Y yo solo pude sonreir…

- Esto Ginny…

- Si?

- Eh…gracias por quitarmela de encima…

- De nada…fue un placer!

- Si bueno…voy a prepararme el baúl. Nos vemos!

Y se fue…dejandome con la boca medio abierta…no puede ser!! Me iba a decir que me quiere…llega una morsa y se le tira encima literalmente y ahora huye de mi el muy…

-AH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te odiooooooo!!!!!!

- Weasley! Hablar sola es el primer síntoma de locura!

- Muy gracioso Dean…

- Lo se…no lo puedo evitar…llevo en la sangre la gracia y el encanto…

- ¬¬ lo que me faltaba…

- Exacto!! Soy lo que falta en tu vida!! Con esta energía que tengo y alegría, con esta belleza y dulzura con estos musculos y…eh! Donde vas ginny? Porque corres?

Por merlín! Que alguien me ayude no puedo seguir asi!!! El baúl, eso me mantendrá alejada de estos locos…

Habitación de las chicas de 5 curso.

-Ginny!

- Hermione….

- Que alegria chica!

-…y como quieres q este? Dumbledore ha muerto…harry me dejo…converse con Luna y quede agotada…viene Harry y casi me dice que me quiere…pero llega esa imbecil, la zorrawenclaw y empieza a besarlo… le lanzo un mocomurcielago y se va corriendo…harry me da las gracias y tambien huye….llega dean y empieza a decir q es un encanto…repito…COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE??????

-vaya…que entretenida la tarde no?

- ¬¬

- Bueno ginny yo te queria decir q…descubri una cosa…

-dime

- estoy enamorada de ronald!!! Por merlin que hice para merecer estoooo

Lo que faltaba…aguantar a Hermione gritando por mi habitación que esta enamorada de mi hermano y desesperada por esto…que dia…

-Hermione…tranquilizate…eso lo se yo, lo sabe harry, lo sabe garrid, mcgonagall y creo que toda la población de hogwarts! (la cara de hermione es un poema…) exceptuando…al tonto de ron…evidentemente…y ron…siente lo mismo por ti asi q porque no vas y le plantas un buen beso y os decís lo q sentis de una vez??? Se q ron no lo hara porque es un cobarde, per tu??? Vamos hermiiii! Hazlo!

Como respuesta recibi una almohada y la puerta cerrarse…Ya sta ahora puedo empezar a recoger mis cosas…ai mira la sudadera de Harry…aun huele a el… y las fotos…y…por merlin que hago…vamos vamos concentrémonos y preparemos el baúl! Y…toc-toc…noo!!!

- si…?

-Ginny?

Cuantas veces he oido ya mi nombre…? No se cansan de repetirlo????????????? Aunque…espera…es HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!! ... como a podido subir por las escaleras…?bueno es igual….

-pasa

Porque…porque tiene que tener esos increíbles ojos??? Porque tiene esa encantadora sonrisa??

-esto yo…mira ginny…hable con hermione y me a dicho que te diga que gracias por el consejo pero q te lo apliques a ti misma…y bueno…eso…

Que me lo aplique a mi misma que quiere decir con eso…ah si ya se…bueno quiza deberia hacerlo…q digo lo hago!

- Bueno adi…- Y ya no puede acabar porque le estoy besando como nunca le he besado…y el tarda pero respondo con la misma o mas pasion que yo!!!

------------------------------------------------------

Bueno dejad rewiews por favor con criticas o con lo que sea pero quiero saber si debo continuar. besos


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3****- Un beso y que más..?**

-Hermione…tranquilizate…eso lo se yo, lo sabe harry, lo sabe Hagrid, mcgonagall y creo que toda la población de hogwarts! (la cara de hermione es un poema…) exceptuando…al tonto de ron…evidentemente…y ron…siente lo mismo por ti asi q porque no vas y le plantas un buen beso y os decís lo q sentis de una vez? Se q ron no lo hara porque es un cobarde, per tu? Vamos hermiiii! Hazlo!

Como respuesta recibi una almohada y la puerta cerrarse…Ya sta ahora puedo empezar a recoger mis cosas…ai mira la sudadera de Harry…aun huele a el… y las fotos…y…por merlin que hago…vamos vamos concentrémonos y preparemos el baúl! Y…toc-toc…noo! 

- si…?

-Ginny?

Cuantas veces he oido ya mi nombre…? No se cansan de repetirlo? Aunque…espera…es HARRY! ... como a podido subir por las escaleras…?bueno es igual….

-pasa

Porque…porque tiene que tener esos increíbles ojos? Porque tiene esa encantadora sonrisa?

-esto yo…mira ginny…hable con hermione y me a dicho que te diga que gracias por el consejo pero q te lo apliques a ti misma…y bueno…eso…

Que me lo aplique a mi misma que quiere decir con eso…ah si ya se…bueno quiza deberia hacerlo…q digo lo hago!

- Bueno adi…- Y ya no puede acabar porque le estoy besando como nunca le he besado…y el tarda pero respondo con la misma o mas pasion que yo! 

Lentamente nos vamos separando, mis manos se alejan de su cuello y las de Harry se alejan de mi cintura. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que veo es un mar verde, un mar en el que yo me querría perder. Veo en sus ojos preocupación…oh si…las nobles razones por las que me dejo, el miedo que tiene de que me maten…y todas esas cosas…

-Gin, esto no debería haber pasado, lo siento…no puede ser…

-El que no puede ser Harry? Tienes miedo de que me maten si estamos juntos? Que diferencia hay si no lo estamos eh? Que pasa, dejaras de quererme si no somos novios?

-No Gin…

-Además, cuando Malfoy y Snape –lo pronuncio con todo el asco y odio que puede, y la cara de Harry está roja de rabia solo con oír estos nombres- huyeron como cobardes tu y yo estábamos juntos así que lo que le pueden decir a Voldemort, es eso, no cambia nada con que ahora me dejes, porque seguramente él ya lo debe saber!

Hace falta decir que en cada palabra que decía subía el volumen de voz y me enfadaba más, o ya se intuye?

Harry estaba con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos. Y yo, yo solo quería gritar.

-Ginny no pensé en eso…

-Ah no, claro. No pensaste en eso. Harry por favor sal que quiero hacer mi baúl.

Que me coja del brazo y me bese, que me coja del brazo y me bese…Pero eso no pasa, solo se oye como se cierra la puerta…Harry se ha ido.

-Y yo pensando que haría algo el muy….AH!

Bum!

-'¬¬ bien ni siquiera puede controlar mi magia…y mis amigas me mataran…POR MERLÍN HE DESTROZADO LA HABITACIÓN!

-Ginny!

-Hermione!

-Se puede saber porque gritas?

-Eh, bueno…

-Por merlín a habido un ataque!

-Jejeje, no Herms, no exactamente…he sido yo…

-Ginny! Como has podido…

-Bueno es igual, tanto se me a oído?

-…Toda la sala común está esperando a que baje para saber que a pasado y por el ruido de afuera la mitad de Hogwarts también

-…

-Que ha pasado?

-Y tu con Ron?

-Pues…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Habitación de los chicos de 6 curso.

Tiene razón, maldita sea, tiene razón! Soy imbécil. Snape y Malfoy ya lo sabían, y también tiene razón en eso de que cortando con ella mis sentimientos no cambian…

-MIERDA, TIENE RAZÓN!

-Quien? Y porque gritas?

-Ron! Porque sonríes tanto?

-Y tu porque gritas?

-Ginny…

-Hermione…

-Que pasa con Ginny?

-Que pasa con Herms?

-Quieres parar de preguntar lo mismo? 

Y si, lo dicen los dos a la vez…y….BUMMMMMMMMMMM

-POR MERLÍN HE DESTROZADO LA HABITACIÓN!

-GINNY!

-Que bien que se lo pasan estas dos no?

-Esto Ron, corre!

-Y porque?

-Y si han atacado a Ginny?

-Que va! Lo que pasa es que está enfadada y en esos instantes no controla su magia, seguro que ha hecho estallar algo.

¬¬ y lo dice tan tranquilo el tío…

-Ya bueno…

- Harry…no es por ser cotilla eh? Pero se puede saber que le has hecho ahora a mi hermana?

-Subí a decirle una cosa de parte de Herms, y cuando me estaba por ir…me besó, bueno nos besamos…

-Que?

-Y cuando nos separamos empezó a decir que eso no podía ser y esas cosas…

-Harry no cambiará nunca o que?

-No Herms no cambiará!

-Y después ella me dijo que si mis sentimientos cambiarían si la dejaba, y que Snape y Malfoy no saben que lo hemos dejado y Voldemort pensará que seguimos juntos y…que lo que hice no sirvió para nada…

-Pues mi hermana tiene razón…

-Y que paso contigo y con Herms?

-Bueno…

-Tu hermano estaba en nuestro árbol tirando piedras al lago…y cuando llegué no sabía que hacer…lo que me dijiste hizo que quisiese darle un beso y acabar con toda esta tontería que nos traemos de una vez…pero llegué ahí y le vi tan pensativo que me iba a dar media vuelta… Pero se giró y me sonrió…

_**Flash Back**_

-Hermione!

-Hola Ron…

-Te pasa algo?

-Si bueno…-que demonios le digo yo ahora?- todos estamos así…por lo de Dumbledore…y esas cosas…- por merlín…no podía decir otra cosa?

-Ya…todo será muy diferente ahora…se le echará mucho de menos…

-Si…

-….

-…

-Herms, me quieres decir algo?

-YO? PORQUE LO DICES?

-Bueno estás ahí parada mirándome fijamente, abres y cierras la boca, a ratos desvías la mirada y tu cara se pone roja, y tus manos están sudando…pero claro quizá me equivoco…¬¬

-Bueno pues…oh que demonios!

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Y me tiré encima suyo y empecé a besarle…creo que estaba bastante sorprendido porque tardó bastante, para no decir, mucho en reaccionar, pero lo hizo! Me sonrió y me abrazó y después bueno, casi salgo corriendo, pero me cogió del brazo y me besó! Yo toda roja le dije que me gustaba y el me dijo que también me quería y….nos tropezamos y caímos al lago y…

-Y? Por merlín dilo ya!

-Y Herms/Ron y yo estamos de novios!

Bien dejad reviews! No se si os gusta o no el Fanfic…pero yo sigo escribiendo.

Besos!


End file.
